


Do you want to be my friend?

by barrenD



Category: Dorohedoro, ドロヘドロ, 异兽魔都
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrenD/pseuds/barrenD
Relationships: 阿坏/二阶堂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Do you want to be my friend?

洞穴的“空腹虫”餐馆挂上了休业的牌子，大门紧闭。洞穴的氛围愈加窒息，空气中流淌着血液和腐败的味道。又有人悄无声息地死去了。

洞穴中的杀戮对于洞穴居民来说不过是稀松平常的事，总会有无辜的人成为魔法练习的实验品。但这次接二连三的突发意外让二阶堂不得不暗自警戒。

昨日她去给包克斯医生送午餐外卖的时候，看见医生倒在自家医院中的一大滩血迹上，四肢被截断，躯体也破开成为无数段，形状残忍。

包克斯医生是洞穴中央医院的医生，经常无偿帮助那些魔法实验的受害者。虽然长相凶狠，微胖的脸上有横穿的刺青，活像个剥削别人的包工头，但其实胆小善良，不曾与他人结怨。包克斯医生的尸体周围没有黑色粉末的痕迹，二阶堂一时之间无法判断杀人凶手到底是魔法师还是人类。但她差不多可以确定，凶手的下一个目标是她。

二阶堂经营着一家叫“空腹虫”的餐馆，默默无闻地在洞穴中独自生活。她认识的人不多，包克斯医生是其中一个。包克斯医生在医院工作时经常会点她家的外卖，时间一长，两人就熟识了起来。偶尔下班空闲的时候，医生会去空腹虫坐坐，点几扎啤酒，放开肚皮喝一场。二阶堂也很开心医生能常常照顾她的生意。

空腹虫的另一位常客是Thirteen，性格开朗的青年。每次光临空腹虫的时候总是会大声称赞二阶堂的手艺好，还夸二阶堂漂亮。Thirteen每次望着二阶堂的眼睛总是闪闪发光，爱慕都溢出眼眶。他早早认定了他心目中的新娘人选，只有他的梦中情人二阶堂一人。

二阶堂没有父母，也没有朋友。一直以来的独自生活让她有点害怕这么滚烫炽烈的喜欢，她有些苦恼该如何回应Thirteen的感情，却没想到，她这一犹豫就错过了最后的机会。Thirteen在两天前变成了一具尸体，她没办法和一具尸体共度未来。

Thirteen虽然活泼外向，但傻愣愣的有些一根筋。看见Thirteen四分五裂的二阶堂怀疑是不是Thirteen的心直口快让他一不小心得罪到了什么不得了的人。然后隔天，二阶堂就看到了Johnson的尸体，一模一样的惨状。Johnson虽然能直立行走，但会说的单词只有“shocking”，再无其它了。

Thirteen、Johnson、包克斯医生的死法相同，很明显是同一凶手作案。这三个人的共同点是什么呢？一个中年医生、一个游手好闲的青年、一个直立行走的智能蟑螂，唯一的共同点就是都和二阶堂有直接联系。

并且，三天前他们一起在空腹虫吃饭。

三天前，二阶堂在空腹虫餐厅的后巷垃圾堆旁捡到了一个昏迷不醒的男人。那个男人的眼睛上有着明显的红色十字刺青。后来，二阶堂背着那个男人去了中央医院，让包克斯医生治疗。当晚，医生来空腹虫喝酒的时候带来了一个消息，在他如厕的空隙，十字眼男人失踪了。

Thirteen：“这世上总有不知好歹的王八蛋。医生你可是救了他啊，连句感谢不说就跑了吗？”

包克斯医生咕咚咚灌了杯啤酒，“哎，走了也好。如果他是魔法师，我还要谢天谢地他醒来没杀了我作为报答。这些天杀的魔法师！”

Johnson：“shocking！”

“诶诶，二阶堂，那人占了你那么大便宜就这么走了，可不是混蛋吗？我们认识这么久，还没拉过手。他居然能被你背，二阶堂的身材那么好……”Thirteen的声音逐渐微弱下去，“我也想要二阶堂背背。”

“他能走说明身体康复了，也不是什么坏事。”二阶堂忙着煎饺子，不冷不淡地回答Thirteen。

吵吵闹闹地，三人一宠物在空腹虫度过了愉快的晚餐，一如往常。如果明天包克斯医生不忙的话，他还会继续来空腹虫，和Thirteen一起吃二阶堂做的料理。谁能想到，有人再也等不到明天。

第二天早晨，二阶堂在餐馆后巷的垃圾堆旁发现了Thirteen破碎的身体，尸体被切成入口适当的五花肉大小泡在血水中。紧接着隔日是Johnson的死亡，再接着是今天死在医院的包克斯医生。她有理由怀疑，那天晚上聚在空腹虫的人们因为一个共同的原因被当成了谁的目标。不出意外的话，明天就是她的死期。

二阶堂将空腹虫“休业”的木牌翻正，带上了艾斯送她的面具，准备离开洞穴一段时间。她咬破手指，召唤出了巨大的门。可这时，一把匕首从她眼前飞过，指向她的额头中心。二阶堂侧身避过，却被另一把匕首穷追不舍。二阶堂不再闪躲，屈身飞踢，强劲的力道把匕首弹飞，偏离原定路线刺入了一旁的电线杆子。

“是你？”二阶堂眯眼，眼前站着的正是她几天前救的十字眼男人。“是你杀了他们？”

十字眼甩着匕首朝二阶堂一步一步走近，然后目光直直望进二阶堂的眼睛。“他们那样嚼舌根，不该死吗？”这个男人的想法就和他的杀人手法一样，变态。

“所以你准备现在杀了我？”二阶堂问十字眼的同时伸手摸到了藏在怀里的面具。

“你说人人都可能有难言之隐，都有秘密。身体康复了就好，挺好的。以后可以想做什么就做什么。”二阶堂听着十字眼一字不漏地复述那天晚上她在空腹虫说的话，不明所以。

接着，十字眼掏出了一张很长很长的名单。上面有Thirteen、Johnson和包克斯的名字，他们的名字都被红色墨水打上了红色的大叉。一个叉代表着一个不在人间的灵魂。

二阶堂的名字在最后，此刻干干净净地，还没有被鲜红覆盖。

十字眼把这张名单递给二阶堂，没头没尾地问脸色愕然的她：“你愿意做我的朋友吗？”

十字眼的真实身份，是连高阶魔法师都畏惧的。很多魔法师根本不敢提他的名字，说是禁忌。他从来为杀而杀，不讲什么道理。这世界上的人也好，魔法师也好，不是厌恶他，就是惧怕他。当他第一次遇见既不怕他也不讨厌他的人，他突然觉得找到了自己杀戮的意义。

杀掉其他人，把她留下来，做只属于自己，独一无二的朋友。


End file.
